Establish and maintain a repository of those microorganisms needed in order to obtain the desired flora for optimum physiological performance of rodents in isolator maintained foundations; ship these organisms in vitro to those animal suppliers who maintain isolator foundation colonies, where administration of organisms be performed; and receive animals in vivo from these colonies and determined that desired flora are being maintained and that no undesired flora has infected the animals.